Notre éternité
by Lilyssy
Summary: Les années ont passé et certaines choses ont changé... D'autres non. Bella revient dans un lieu chargé de souvenirs, et se rappelle. One shot.


_Notre éternité_

_Fanfiction : Twilight ; Rated K+ ; Juin 2008 ; Complete_

_Genre : Romance (BxE), Drame, Oneshot_

_Résumé : Les années ont passé, pourtant certaines choses n'ont pas changé. Bella revient dans un lieu chargé de souvenirs, et se rappelle…_

_Disclamer : Twilight 'univers, personnages…) ne m'appartient pas, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur, à ne pas publier (en totalité ou en parties) sur quelque support que ce soit sans l'autorisation de l'auteur._

_Notes : Entre deux chapitres de 'The dimming of the day' j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit OS. Malheureusement, il s'agit d'un drame, j'en ai bien peur… J'avais au départ prévu de l'écrire pour un autre univers, mais j'ai voulu le faire pour Bella, parce que cela m'intéressait de décrire ses sentiments. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la tournure dramatique de cette fiction… Les reviews sont bien sûr attendues ! Je ne sais pas s'il est très probable, mais pour tout dire je me suis un peu laissée emportée ^^._

_Bonne lecture_

oxoOoxo

_« La vie des morts est de survivre dans l'esprit des vivants. »_

{Cicéron}

Je fermai un instant les yeux, désirant savourer la brise hivernale carresser mon visage. Elle me fit frissonner, et je me rappelai qu'il n'avait jamais réellement fait chaud dans cette ville. Cela faisait des années que je n'étais pas revenue ici, préférant fuir tous les souvenirs qui me rattachaient à Fork. On aurait pu interpréter cela comme de la lâcheté, mais je préférai dire que, par cet éloignement, je me protégeai plus qu'autre chose.

J'ouvris alors mes paupières et embrassai du regard les lyeux qui s'étendaient devant moi. Je vis ces allées si fammilières… Si douloureusement familières… Tout était comme avant, comme la dernière fois que j'avais franchi ces grilles. Excepté, qu'à cette époque de l'année, les allées étaient tapissées d'un manteau blanc qui sintillait sous le soleil qui était pourtant si peu présent à l'ordinaire. Ses rayons pâles faisaient briller la neige de mille feux, comme l'aurait fait ta peau toute aussi blanche, si tu avais été à mes côtés, mon amour.

Je chassai cette pensées furtive de mon esprit, il n'était pas questions de penser aux regrets, à toutes ces choses que nous aurions vécu, si le destin ne t'avait pas arraché si tôt à ma vie. Je fis quelques pas, et empruntai un chemin que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je parcourai les allées, la neige crissant sous mes chaussures. Le vent glacial tourbillonna autour de moi, et reprit son chemin comme si je n'avais pas existé. Plus je m'approchai de ma destination, plus mon cœur se voyait la proie de puissants sentiments que les années n'avaient que peu amoindris. La douleur s'était tarri, les regrets aussi… Surtout les regrets. La douleur elle restait encore vivace, lorsque, allongée les yeux grands ouverts dans le noirs, je revivais ces si rares instants de bonheur quenous avions connu. Ces souvenirs seuls vestiges de notre histoire…. Car tu n'existais plus aujourd'ui que dans ma mémoire, et celle de ta famille.

Cinq ans avaient passé, et les choses avaient continué leur chemin, comme si ta disparition n'avait été qu'un évènement anodin pour la vie qui continuait son cours… Pour la vie peut-être, mais pas pour nous… Pas pour moi. Cet évènement avait changé ma vie à jamais. Il avait balayé toutes mes perspectives d'avenir, comme le vent balayerait les cendres d'un feu mourrant. Les jours, les mois et les années avaient filé comme si tu n'avais jamais quitté ce monde. Mais il restait pourtant un vide dans ma vie, dans mon cœur…. Un monde sans toi, voilà ce que tu avais laissé en nous quittant, lorsque, de la main de notre ennemi, la vie avait été soudainement arraché de ton corps, lorsque tu n'avais plus été. _Tu es né poussière et tu redeviendra poussière_ avaient-ils dit… Et c'était vrai. Il ne restait de ton existance terrestre plus que des cendres, qui reposaient pour l'éternité sous ce manteau blanc, dans le quel je me laissai tombée à genoux. Voilà, j'y étais.

Devant moi, se trouvait ce qu'il restait de toi, ce que nous désignions comme une chose sacrée, seul vestige de ta présence dans notre monde. Pour nous, il restait bien plus que cela… Des souvenirs, des images du passé qui étaient encore bien présentes dans mon esprit. Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux pour les voir… Des sentiments qui ne s'étaient que peu tarris avec le temps, comme l'amour que je te vouais, et que je te voue encore aujourdui. Car je t'aime encore, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer…. Tu es là, reposant pour l'éternité, et nous sommes là, continuant notre vie alors que tu t'en es allé. Sur cette pierre de marbre gris, où seul ton nom est gravé. J'avais pensé au départ que tout cela était impossible. Qu'il ne pouvait pas rester de l'homme que j'avais aimé au-delà de ma vie, deux mots gravés sur une pierre tombale… 'Edward Cullen'… Il ne pouvait pas rester que cela de toi. Mais plus tard, alors que le choc de ta perte était passée, j'ai compris que tu vivrais toujours à travers nous, à travers nos souvenirs et nos sentiments… Dans nos mémoires.

J'avançai doucement la main, et effleurai de mes doigts le marbre froid. Si j'avais fermé les yeux, j'aurais pu croire que j'effleurai ta peau, si blanche, et aussi douce et froide que du marbre. Je fermai donc mes paupière et te fis revivre juste un instant éphémère sous mes doigts. Un sourire nostalgique étira mes lèvres… Tu me manquais… Malgré tout le chagrin que ta pete avait causé en moi, j'avais réussi à relever la tête, et j'avais continué ma vie tout en gardant le souvenir de notre amour dans mon cœur, quelque part où aucun autre sentiment ne pourrait jamais empiéter. Et malgré tout cela, j'avais retrouvé le goût à la vie. Je revoyais encore ta famille, parfois. Mais ta disparition m'avait fait les quitter, ne supportant plus de rester prés d'eux qui me rappelaient tant celui que j'avais perdu. Je recevais encore des nouvelles d'Alice parfois, elle m'écrivait lorsqu'ils changeaient de lieu, ayant repris leur vie itinérante. Quand à moi… et bien, qu'étais-je devenue ?

Après ta mort, j'avais quitté Fork, retournant vivre en Arizona, pensant inconsciemment que le soleil atténuerait légèrement la peine qui habitait mon corps. J'avais passé mon diplôme et étais entrée à l'université…. Ma mère avait été très présente, mon père aussi bien qu'il ne t'avais jamais vraiment montré de signe d'affection, il savait que ta mort me blessait profondément, et il comprenait. Tu vois, la vie avait continué. Et un jour, environ trois mois après ta mort, un évènement s'était produi. Lorsque j'y réfléchis,sais, je trouvais ça tellement pathétique… Une jeune fille qui perd son amour qui lui laisse un présent…. J'avais tellement lu et vu cette histoire que j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un roman. Mais non, pourtant tout était vrai. Cela n'avait été que le temps d'une nuit… Le temps d'une vie.

Je relevai les yeux et cherchai quelqu'un du regard. Je croisai alors deux prunelles chocolats parsemées d'or, un petit visage à la peau de porcelaine entouré de boucles brunes où le soleil faisaient briller des reflets cuivrés. Oui, tu n'avais pas seulement laissé derière toi un monde vide de ta présence. Tu existais désormais à travers elle, elle qui était deveue le centre de ma vie… Ma petite fée… mon petit ange… Car s'était elle que tu m'avais laissé avant de partir. Elle était le parfait mélange de nous deux, dans le brun de ses yeux on retrouvait la couleur miel de ton regard… Dans ses boucles brunes, on retrouvait le cuivrés de tes propres cheveux…

Je me souvenais encore de la stupeur lorsque j'avais appris que j'allais avoir un enfant. Je n'avais même pas envisagé un seul instant que cela puisse être possible. Car nous n'en avions pas parlé, et que je n'avais passé qu'une seule et unique nuit dans tes bras. Mais la vie, comme si elle avait prévu ton départ proche m'avait fait don de ce petit être que je chérissais aujourd'ui et depuis sa naissance plus que ma propre vie. Il y avait eu la sutpeur, le dénit, la surprise, la peur, les doutes… Il y avait eu une période de refus également, de dénie donc… Mais je l'avais accepté, car si elle était là cela ne devait pas être dût au hasard, j'aimais encore croire à cette idée aujourd'ui. Il y avait eu du doute, de la peur, des ennuis, une crainte de ne pas y parvenir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais lorsque je l'avai tenu dans mes bras pour la première fois, j'avais su que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je l'aimerai toute ma vie. C'était sans doute désespérément banal comme pensée… Mais c'était vrai, et je le savais pour l'avoir vécu. Et depuis quatre ans maintenant, passés de quelques mois, nous vivions toutes les deux. Elle grandissait chaque jour… J'aurais tellement voulu que tu puisses la connaître, mais même si cela avait un goût d'inachevé à mon cœur, j'avais cessé d'avoir des remords.

Evidemment, j'aurais aimé que tu sois encore en vie, que tu puisses savourer à nos côtés les instants de bonheur que procurait la naissance d'un enfant… De notre petite fille… Mais j'avais du avancer, cesser de vivre avec tous ces 'et si' et avancer pour elle, pour qu'elle ait la meilleure vie possible, et je pensais, égoïstement peut-être, que j'y étais parvenue. Son sourire était l'un des plus beau cadeaux de la vie, son rire et la joie pétillant dans ses yeux en étaient d'autres… Tu manquais à nos vies, mais nous étions heureuses malgré tout… Tu pouvais reposer en paix, mon amour, j'avais trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre.

-« Maman ? »

Je relevai à nouveau les yeux vers Norah, et vit qu'elle désignait quelque chose que je tenais dans ma main. Je baissais les yeux, et vis le bouquet de lys blancs que j'avais effectivement apporté. Je lui souris tendrement et lui tendit les fleurs. Elle les prit entre ses petites mains, et les déposa délicatement sur ta tombe, comme si elle avaient pu se briser. Puis, elle vint s'assoir sur mes genoux, et je la prit dans mes bras, elle relea son regard ambre vers moi et je déposai un baiser sur son front. Puis nous reportâmes notre attention sur ce qu'il y avait devant nous. Nous étions toutes les deux, et restait de toi et de moi ce petit ange que j'aimais. Subsisterait pour toujours de nous notre amour, Norah et les souvenirs qui resteraient dans mon esprit… Notre amour… Notre enfant… Notre passé… Notr éternité.

FIN

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce n'est pas trop fleur bleue ? Je voudrais juste remercier Praes, qui m'a aidé à trouver le prénom pour Norah. 


End file.
